Treat or DIE!
by neko-nya
Summary: The gang's going out trick or treating! Can you guess what bizzare thing's going to happen to them? DarkxKrad, DaixSat
1. Halloween!

Treat or DIE!

Chapter 1: Halloween!

'Twas the night of Halloween, when all through the house, everyone was stirring, even the mouse, the costumes made with care, in hope that they'd fit those who would wear. The "children" we prancing and frolicking about, while visions of free candy and junk food in their heads started to mount.

"Woot! It's finally Halloween! Free candy!"

"Hmm....it's almost six, I wonder where Hiwatari-kun is..."

Dark frowned, "Stop it Dai-chan, just the thought of creepy boy is ruining all my happy free candy thoughts, Halloween isn't suppose to be _that_ scary."

"Mou...hidoi Dark!"

"And is it my fault that he scares me!? Anyways waiting for Krad is way more exciting than creepy boy, wonder what he's going to dress up as...geeze he's usually more punctual than me!"

Just then the doorbell rang, Towa ran to answer the door, "Satoshi-kun's here!"

Daisuke ran out to greet his friend, then a moment later Towa's voice rang out again, "Krad's here!"

Dark grinned and ran down the hall to greet his friend, "Hey Krad! You're here!!! Oi...where's your costume!?"

The blonde raised a brow, he was wearing jeans and a sweater, "And who actually goes trick or treating at your age?"

"I do! You will! Dai-chan and creepy boy will!"

"I don't see them dressed up, and you aren't dressed up either, what are you going as? A freakishly normal person or just Dark?"

"Dai-chan's mom has our costumes."

The younger two being completely ignored by the bickering pair went upstairs to check out their costumes, a minute later they headed back down their clothes completely changed, when the two finally stopped arguing and saw the two, Dark nearly fell over laughing. They were dressed in leather, the redhead wore a tight sleeveless with a long black leather trench coat with a lot of buckles and straps, leather pants, and boots while Satoshi wore more of a casual outfit, a black tie with a black jacket and black pants with a white shirt, casual...that is, as casual as it got with him carrying a whip down.

Dark grinned and let out a purr, "Whoa Dai-chan, what are you? Creepy boy's bitch? Getting kinky now are we?"

The two blushed and looked down, Dark snickered, "Aww how cute, they're blushing!"

The whip cracked just in front of Dark's feet startling him, he jumped back with a "Whoa!" Dark looked up, "That could've hit me!"

Then Krad stepped in, "If you were trying to scare him, I'd give you a 4.5 out of five."

The blue haired boy snorted, "I wasn't trying to scare him I just missed."

Dark gulped at the coolly stated remark, then Emiko's voice called out, "Dark! Krad get up here!"

The amethyst eyed boy grinned and raced upstairs while the blonde took his time, he could wait to get his costume, him and his sinking feeling in his stomach, Emiko was sitting there smiling with glee, from downstairs the boys wondered what their older companions were going to end up as, then they heard, "What!? I don't wanna dress up as...as..._this_!"

"It's either this or the dress!"

Then there was silence, the boys sweatdropped and waited for the two to head back down, and when they did, the urge to burst out laughing stuck again, only this time it was impossible to detain. They were in suits, also black and white, loose white jackets and a black shirt along with black pants, and on their heads were ears, on Dark, black cat ears and on Krad, white bunny ears, they had tails too, a short stubby one and a long and sleek black one.

Daisuke was the first to crack, "Dark-kun..." he inhaled between his laughter, "

Satoshi smirked, "Wow, you two look like half-breeds, what are you Dark? Krad's bitch? Or is it the other way around? Krad, you look like a playboy. And you said _we _were getting kinky, take a good look at yourselves."

It was their turn to blush so they changed the subject, "Let's get going already! We wouldn't want to keep the candy waiting!"

"Changing the subject now are we?"

Dark paused, "...let's go!"

So the four went out and started knocking on doors, Dark's tail swaying from side to side as he walked, things were going really well, a lot of candy and no signs of fangirls.

Dark and Daisuke rang on the door bell grins plastered to their faces, "Trick or treat!"

A boy came out, he had thick glasses and a really funny looking vest, bowl cut, overall he was a NERD, "What if I chose trick?"

"Then we'd say treat."

"But what if I said no?"

The argument went on for awhile, then it started looping, "What if I said no?"

Dark got pissed, he grabbed the boy's collar and glared at him straight in the eye, "Then I swear by the bunny tail on Krad's butt I'll grab creepy boy's whip and smite you!"

Krad blushed at the statement; the boy on the other hand stared at Dark wide eyed, "Okay! Okay! Take all the candy I have! Just please! Don't hurt me!"

Dark dropped the boy who scurried into the house; he smirked and brushed his arm like he'd just done something wonderful, "That kid was getting on my nerves."

"You really didn't have to say all that stuff..."

"It worked didn't it?"

The boy came back out and loaded their bags with junk food ranging from chocolate bars to cookies, Dark grinned and walked off with a triumphal grin. Krad was behind him staring at his feet, face still heated, but luckily for him it was dark and no one could really see just how red his face was. The next house was nicely decorated with jack-o-lanterns and spider webs when they rang the door bell another boy answered it, only he wasn't all that nerdy he was more of a...geek.

"Treat or threat!"

Krad raised a brow, that didn't sound right, the geek didn't look impressed, "What's the threat?"

Dark repeated what he said to the nerd, "I swear by the bunny tail on Krad's butt I'll grab creepy boy's whip and smite you!"

The geek took a step back, "...how about a trade?"

"Huh?"

"I give you all the candy and junk food in my house for the guy with rabbit ears, so? How about it?"

"That's not even tempting, I mean he's totally gorgeous sexy bunny tail and all-" Krad yelped as he felt someone grab his tail, he turned bright red and smacked Dark on the head, "ow...and he's worth way more than candy."

"Hm? How about I give you all the food I have?"

"No."

"What do you want than, for bunny boy I mean, money?"

Dark glared at the boy, "Just give us the candy."

"Without something in return? No way! How I borrow him just for tonight?"

Then Dark really did carry out his threat, he grabbed Satoshi's whip and cracked it, letting it hit the ground near the boy's feet, "Candy, now."

The boy let out an "eep" and ran into the house returning a moment after with his hoard. Dark, once getting his share left the place and onto another house, "You know...treat or die sounds better...yea I'll go with that."

The blonde grumbled, "Just leave my tail out of it."

Dark grinned, "But Krad! Your tail's just so cute and fluffy makes someone wanna grab it!"

Krad spun around catching onto Dark's motives, "Nononono! Paws off! Stay away from my tail you perverted cat!"

The dark haired boy clutched his heart in fake pain, gasping, "How could you Krad!? I'm wounded!"

"Good! Maybe now you'll stay away from my tail."

The other two who were getting ignored again headed towards the door and rang on the bell, an old lady answered the door, she had a wart on her face that reminded them of a witch.

"Hello dearies!"

"Trick or treat!"

Dark and Krad caught up with them when the old lady was handing out her "candy" which looked somewhat like brown gooey slime, Dark spoke up, "...is this edible?"

"Why of course!"

The younger two left and went to another house while Dark made a disgusted face, Krad sighed and dragged Dark by the tail, "Let's go..."

"But-but...candy!"

"Let's just go already..."

Dark whined but obeyed the blonde, but on their way the old lady fumed, "You oughta be more grateful! You ingrates! I'll get you both into the real spirit of Halloween!"

With that said, the wind blew and weird smoke surrounded the two, they coughed and choked on the gas as it wrapped around them, after it cleared up, they blinked and looked at each other.

"...that was...weird..."

"Aa..." Krad's ears twitched.

Dark stared at him in horror, "Krad...your ears..."

The blonde gave him a funny look, "Huh?"

"Your ears..." Dark's tail swished.

"Your tail..."

Dark looked back, his tail was swishing, he grabbed it, and he felt it being grabbed, not to mention it felt real, "...oh my god..."

The blonde was investigating his bunny ears, looking up and rubbing them, he looked at Dark, "...crap...don't tell me..."

"We have real animal ears and tails attached to us..."

"Damn it! I told you not to tell me!"

"We are soooo screwed..."

"Fun...I never did like Halloween..."

"Dark! Krad! Hurry up!"

The two looked at each other, "..."

--------------------------------

Nya

Happy Halloween to one and to all! I'm wondering if I should add this into the haunted triology, it's not scary though...it'll be more like an omake I guess...anyways...I like having Dark and Krad being turned into a semi-furry-animal state. R&R and have a happy halloween!


	2. It's playboy bunny Krad!

Treat or DIE!

Chapter 2: It's playboy bunny Krad and his furry friends!

"…what do we do now?"

"Why is it that every single time we end up in a mess you ask _me _what to do!?"

"Because you're the rational one."

"…alright then…I say we keep on going and pretend that nothing happened and keep you tail still."

"It's got a mind of its own! Wonder how they'll react to this…"

Krad frowned, ears drooping, Dark whined desperately, "Don't go all saggy on me! Your ears are suppose to be all perky and stuff! …like this!"

Normally he would've never noticed that the blonde went all droopy, maybe having strange animal ears weren't so bad after all…

Dark held his bunny ears up, Krad just watched him and sighed, ears perking up again, "Come on, let's go, kitty-boy."

They walked past the two getting a, "What took you two so long?"

"We were…planning…"

Then they took a couple quick steps back and stared in horror, "Dai-chan…you….dog…tail…ears…"

The redhead cocked his head, "Huh?"

Krad tapped on Dark's shoulder and pointed to Satoshi, "Him too…theymust have been caught in the smoke..."

The two younger boys being utterly clueless looked at each other then back at Dark and Krad then to each other again wide-eyed.

"Hiwatari-kun you-"

"Niwa-"

The blonde looked at the two, "Well now…it seems like we have company…a dog and a mouse…"

Satoshi glared at him with his stringy mousy tail flickering and his big round mousy ears pointing up, "Shut up you…"

"Hey don't talk to Krad that way, he's just a rabbit!"

"Dark-kun…Hiwatari-kun…" The little redheaded dog pouted, ears sagging and tail drooping, making the blue haired boy go through a guilt trip, he relaxed and looked away.

"What now?"

Dark grinned, "I say we go trick or treat at one more house then figure out what to do."

Krad gave him a funny look, "How can you still think about trick or treating when we're all stuck like this?"

"Just one more, please! I have the best idea ever!"

The blonde looked at the shorter two, they shrugged, "Fine, just hurry up…"

Dark smiled brightly and bounced off to the next house, the other three following him.

…

Hearing the doorbell she jumped up and went to answer the door, when she opened it she never expected to see what she saw, a cat, a rabbit, a dog and a mouse, the cat and dog singing on the top of their lungs.

"We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new-"

Dark and Daisuke stopped singing and gawked at the person who opened the door, Dark made a horribly terrifying remark, "R-Risa-chan!?"

The rabbit, the dog and the mouse took a step back leaving the cat to fend off their rabid fangirl. She was dressed up as a cheerleader, how original…she paused for a moment then started squealing when she saw their animal theme, and Krad.

"Ohmigosh! Everybody! Come out here! Quick! It's playboy bunny Krad and all his little furry friends!!!"

Krad's eye twitched, Daisuke and Satoshi backed further away very slowly.

Soon other girls joined her in gawking at the furry four, "So cute!"

"Kawaii!"

"I want to take one home!"

Krad backed away slowly as they drew closer, "Are those ears real!?"

"I want to touch one!"

They backed away until they were all standing outside and still backing away, Dark shook his head frantically while his hands covered his second set of ears, "Paws off the goods."

When he turned around he found that the smaller of the four had ran off leaving them to fend for themselves, he grabbed Krad's sleeve, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go…brush my tail, bye!"

They ran, and ran until the house was out of sight, even then they could hear the girls chasing after them, they saw a little fluff of white pop up onto the road with his red eyes, "Kyu?"

"With!"

"Kyu?" The rabbit looked at them, head cocked, he had a shark fin attached to his back, on the way Dark scooped him up and continued running for his dear life, "Kyu?"

"Brush your tail?"

"Shut up! That was all I could think of!"

"That was smart…"

Dark held With up and smiled, "Now I have both of my rabbits!"

"Both?"

"Yea! You and With!"

Krad sent him an unseen glare, "I'm not your rabbit."

"Sure you are."

"I'm not a rabbit!"

"Then what do you call those ears sticking out of your hair and that fluffy looking tail?"

"They're…part of a costume!"

"It's still a rabbit costume."

"I'm not yours!"

Dark gave him a very suggestive look, "Or are you now?"

The blonde blushed, he was blushing way too many times that night, maybe he was getting sick…

"Hell no I'm not!"

"You never know…"

How was he suppose to answer that? "…are they gone?"

"We ran for quite awhile I'd say the chances are pretty good."

They turned around, the streets were empty, "…now what?"

"I want these ears off, now!"

"Aww, but they look so cute on you!"

"Where are the other two?"

"I bet they went back to the house without us."

Krad just glared at him, and walked away. On their way back to the redhead's house they heard screams, from a certain dog and headed that direction instead, "Wow, that is such a cool house, let's go! I bet Dai-chan's in there!"

The blonde looked at the house and then at Dark, "This house? Seriously? I don't think they're decorations Dark…"

Indeed, the house was half buried in rotting wood and moss, the perfect haunted house, cracked windows, over all eerie atmosphere, the cat shrugged, "Who cares? Creepy boy and Dai-chan are there. This is the perfect house for creepy boy…"

"…are you sure that's a good idea? I mean going inside…"

"I'm the irrational one, and you're the rational one that gets dragged along anyways."

Who could argue with that? Krad sighed, "Fine, but make it quick."

So playboy bunny Krad and his furry friend, Dark the cat ventured into a possibly not safe creepy looking house without knocking on the door. Behind them, the doors slammed shut, the bunny and the cat jumped, the interior designs didn't ease their shocked state, real haunted house qualities was the only way to describe it.

"Dark…I'm going to kill you…"

They heard a scream emit from deeper in the house, the bunny stared straight ahead, he could've sworn that he saw something move. They heard a whip crack, "That must be creepy boy." and they started going into the direction of the sound.

-------------------------

Nya

Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry this chapter's so short! School is hell! And that's all I have to say about that, oh and there's going to be a Christmas fic to one and to all! XD Major headaches, good thing I typed out most of the other chapters for erm...other fics, I'll try to update soon! Whoa...I wrote more than usual in this erm...part...of the...fic...yea....nya...

**Hakudoshi-chan**-Yea...I think you're right, it's not really scary, it's just for the hell of it :P Thanks for always reviewing so fast! How you do that I'll never know.

**babymar-mar**- You gotta love playboy bunny Krad, he's erm...girlish-looking enough...errr...yea....

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**- Thankies!Your reviews make me feel better I'll try to update soon ne? :)I'm assuming that LeeLee is you nya?

**Amethyst Bubble**- Yay! Candy! Trick-or-treating is the best! We went and sang Christmas carols as a trick :P Chocolate gets you sugarhigh... :)

**Hikari Fubuki-** Woots! Let's hear it for playboy bunny Krad and all his little furry friends! :P I was feeling really weird on halloween so maybe that's why I had the little fluffy tail scene, the chocolate's getting to my brain! O.O

**Ailin-** No worries, my other fics will be updated soon, I'm just editing them, and believe or not there's gonna be a couple more, my brain exploded the other day and yea...found alot of interesting ideas.... :) just wait till Christmas...alot of fluff is all I can say...

**Seena58-**Thankies, you just can't have halloween without the creepy old lady, can't wait for you to update too!

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Lol, being sugarhigh is fun! You go insane and drunk without alcohol! :D I've been wanting to use my little _or I swear on the bunny tail on Krad's butt I'll grab creepy boy's whip and smite you line for awhile_ :P I wish I had a whip on halloween....kidding :P

**XO Dark-** Nya I like your fic, it's really funny, poor Emiko, aww...oh well, as long as it isn't Risa with Dark I'll like it, not sure why, I just don't like Risa...errr...update soon! I wanna read!

**darkandme4eva**- Yea...Dark likes Krad, I'm obsessed with that pairing for reasons I'll never know, sorry if you don't like it, lol, yea, halloween's all about the free candy, the one day where people encourage you to take candy from strangers. :D That's gotta be my favorite line too, who knows why I'm so weird. :P


	3. Haunted Houses are bad for the Heart

Treat or DIE!

Chapter 3: Haunted Houses are bad for the Heart

They walked and walked until they reached a room deep within the house where they heard the screams and the whipping sounds. Krad's ears drooped, Dark held them up, "Stop letting your ears sag, it's depressing." Krad frowned willing his ears to straighten, Dark grinned, "That's better."

"Are we going through the door?"

"Yea, why not?"

"Nothing…" Krad inhaled and turned the doorknob, inside was…empty. The blonde blinked, "It's empty."

Dark barged in, "What? But that noise we heard!"

"Yea…and this room is empty."

"But it can't be!"

"And why can't it?"

"Because-because…" Krad raised a brow, he followed Dark around the room while his friend kicked at the walls, "Stupid, stupid house, how are we suppose to find Dai-chan and creepy boy now?"

A moment later Dark looked back, "Krad? Something wrong?"

"Nothing...just got a minor heart attack..."

Grumbling, Dark continued kicking. The second Dark kicked the wall and created a dent, a hole appeared underneath him, "Wha-" He looked down and screamed before he started falling, grabbing Krad's ponytail and dragging the blonde along for the joyride.

They landed on a pile of hay, or what felt like sort of like hay…very thick slippery slithers of hay. Dark's tail fluffed up while Krad's ears stood straight up as something slithered across his hand and onto his lap. There were hissing sounds around them. Krad tensed feeling something wrap around his arms, "Dark?"

"Yea?"

"Exactly what are we…sitting on?"

The cat blinked, "Let's see…it's hissing…"

"Uh huh…"

"Is it slithering all over you too?"

"Yes…"

"It's smooth…cold and has no legs…"

"Yea…"

"I'm pretty sure we're sitting on a pile of snakes."

The rabbit frowned, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Great...another minor heart attack..."

"Kyu?"

"Get off my head." With clung harder, his fur tickling the cat ears that wiggled around, Dark suppressed a giggle, "Get off!"

The rabbit held on, Krad frowned, "Dark?"

"With won't get off my head," Dark's voice was mixed with laughter, "He's tickling my ears."

"Dark…don't…stop moving…"

"I can't help it! It tickles!"

The hissing grew louder, Krad gulped, "With, get off his head!"

"Kyu!" The rabbit shook his head causing Dark to laugh and his fin to tilt over a bit making him lose balance and rolled onto his side on the boy's head, suddenly the snakes started moving rapidly and they started to sink, Krad's eyes widened, he got up and pulled Dark along with him off the mountain of snakes. He shook off the one on his arm and kept on running. The hissing followed them down the corridor. "Run!"

"I'm running!"

"Run faster!"

The two reached a dead end, Dark frowned, "We're going to die with cat and bunny ears!"

Krad bit his lip imagining his funeral, dressed in a suit in a coffin with rabbit ears…there was no way in hell he was dying there, not by swarming snakes. They were about to run again but the floor collapsed and they fell, fell, fell all the way down. Fortunately the snakes didn't fall down with them since they were smarter than that. There were no cushions when they landed, luckily for Krad he landed on Dark, actually…he fell right into his lap. "I'm getting sick of these heart attacks..."

Dark grinned even though he was in pain, "This is what I want for Christmas, snow, snow, more snow and you."

Krad blushed, "You okay?"

"Actually no, my butt's in pain, my back's in pain and just about everything else is in pain but at least I have you sitting in my arms."

The blonde's blush deepened as he got up…or at least he tried to, Dark pulled him back down, he blinked, "Dark?"

"I want to stay like this for awhile…at least until my butt regains consciousness."

Krad let himself be pulled back into the embrace, ears twitching. For a few minutes they remained silent, "…Dark?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go now?"

"No." Dark smirked and held the blonde closer, "not yet."

Krad sighed and snuggled, trying to get into a comfortable position, "When?"

"Later…"

Another while later Krad found himself dosing off, "Dark…"

He received a sleepy reply, "Hmm?"

"We better go look for them before it gets too late."

"Nnn…" Dark let go of him nonetheless.

Krad didn't really like the lack of warmth but he got up, "Let's go."

"Hai…"

So down the hallway they went, this time there were torches that greeted them, "I wonder if Niwa fell down here…"

"I bet he fell down here and a couple floors down."

"…great…"

Surprisingly non-surprising, they fell another floor, and another…and another. Krad rubbed his ankle, Dark looked back, "You okay?"

"Yea." He tried getting up but he hobbled a couple steps and fell into Dark. The violet eyed boy blinked.

"Okay my ass, the last time I checked, okay didn't involve limping."

Krad snorted and started hopping on his good foot. Dark sighed and scooped the rabbit up, "Hey!"

"It'll take us forever if you hop around like that."

The blonde crossed his arms and frowned, "If we fall down again we're both going to die."

"Fun…"

"Put me down."

"Is your foot better?"

"Yes." He lied, Dark set him down. He winced but walked properly, Dark raised a brow.

"You're okay?"

"Yea."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

Krad frowned, Dark crossed his arms, "Then why are you standing on that leg and not your left one?" The blonde blinked and set his foot down, slightly wincing, Dark sighed, "You're so damn stubborn…"

"Hn." The blonde bit his lip as he walked, his friend sighing again before following. After awhile, the hallway didn't seem to diminish in length, Krad let out a complaint, "Mou…where are they? This corridor's never going to end!"

"That's a first."

"What is?"

"You complaining before me." Krad snorted and continued walking, Dark grinned, "Pouting now are we?"

"Urusai!"

They heard the sound of a whip cracking, "We're getting closer."

"Obviously."

There was a voice, "Stay back!"

Another crack, Dark pointed to the end of the hallway, "Sounds like creepy boy."

Krad rolled his eyes, leave it to Dark to make stupid comments. "Let's go."

Dark nodded, there was a whiny-ish sort of scream, "Hiwatari-kun!"

"And there's Dai-chan."

The blonde nodded, they walked down to the end of the hallway, there was a room filled with light. And there was Satoshi with Daisuke behind him cracking his whips at cockroaches, the older two blinked. Dark's ears twitched with amusement Krad was trying to stifle his laughter, "Hey you two."

The red and blue haired boy looked over, "You two…"

Dark grinned, "I never knew you were afraid of bugs."

"They kept following us, it got annoying."

Krad raised a brow, "Ever think about fire?"

Suddenly, the cockroach swarm turned their attention to the rabbit and the cat and began to move towards the two. Dark yelped and clung onto the blonde who lost his balance due to his injured leg, soon there were insects surrounding them. Satoshi smirked, "I never knew you were afraid of bugs."

Dark being the fire-prone boy that he was grabbed the closest thing besides Krad which was a stick and started whacking the bugs. Soon after, for whatever reason, the stick caught on fire and the little cockroaches were killed. Their little legs kicking frantically as they met their firey doom. Even after the bugs were gone, Dark kept whacking around until his friend tapped him on the shoulder, "Dark? They're dead…you killed them all…"

Only then did he open his eyes, he pointed a finger at the blue haired boy triumphally, "Ha! Take that!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The room was silent for a few minutes, then Daisuke, being as observant as he was noticed that Krad's ankle was somewhat messed, "Krad-kun! What happened to your leg?"

The blonde looked at his ankle, "I blame Dark."

"What?"

"Actually no, I blame the fall and this stupid house."

Dark was satisfied with the answer and got off his friend, "We kept falling and apparently he landed in a bad way and busted his ankle."

Krad snorted, "Now what? We can't go home with animal…features."

"Why? They look sexy."

"Because I said so, anyways, imagine going to school like that."

The amethyst eyed boy did, "Let's see…they'd be swarming us possibly going all, oh my god it's playboy bunny Krad and his furry friends…again…what's so bad about that?"

The blonde stared at him, "Whatever, let's go."

Daisuke asked a very good question, "How do we get back up?"

Krad shrugged, "Somehow."

Satoshi snorted, "How convincing…"

They looked around the room, there was a door and the way back into the hall, they took the door which led to another room which had a door that led to another room. They repeated the process a couple dozen times until they reached a dead end. There was a cauldron and a lady standing beside it. Dark recognized her at once, "You! Again!"

The other three blinked, "Who?"

"She's the one that wanted me to eat that nasty…stuff and then turned us all into animals!"

The old lady looked up, "You again! The boy without the Halloween spirit!"

Krad nudged Dark's ribs, "Halloween spirit?"

"She's insane…" He whispered back Krad nodded in agreement.

Satoshi stepped up, "Change us back!"

"No can do."

The four gawked in disbelief, "What? What do you mean you can't change us back?"

The old lady shrugged, "After midnight you're stuck like that forever. And there's only…" She checked her watch, "three and a half minute left."

Dark's eyes widened, "Ehhh? There has to be a way!"

"There is, like all fairytales." Silence greeted her, "Don't you read fairytales?"

"Not the kind you do I'm guessing."

"The characters that turned into semi-animals kiss their true love and turn back into their original form! Snow White turns back into an ass and the Prince turns into a sewer rat!"

Satoshi raised a brow, "…must be a new version…"

Dark's eyes were glittering now, "So all we have to do is kiss our true love?"

"You have two minutes left…one minutes and fifty eight seconds now…"

Without hesitation, the cat grabbed the rabbit and kissed him square on the mouth. The last thing the rabbit ears did was stand up completely straight from the kiss. Daisuke watched the two in their lip lock and turned red. Silently he wondered where his true love was, he looked over at the mouse who was just as shocked as he was, "Hiwatari-kun…"

Satoshi caught on pretty quickly, "It's worth a try."

Soon the two found themselves kissing, the old lady fanned herself, "Whoa it's getting hot in here…and I was just joking too…sheesh…youngins nowadays, they'll believe anything you tell them…"

With that she disappeared, letting smoke fill the room once more, when the younger pair broke their kiss they discovered that they were outside again, "Hey Da-"

Daisuke tapped Satoshi on the shoulder, "Don't they need to breathe?"

"Apparently not…" They continued watching for another few minutes, and another few, they could see that Krad was giving out, Satoshi folded his arms, "They're going to have to stop sooner or later…"

Awhile later the two still hadn't changed from their position, Daisuke yawned, "When will the sooner come?"

"I…don't know anymore…"

Even later, Daisuke rubbed his eyes and tugged on the blue haired boy's sleeve, "Ne Hiwatari-kun…it's way past midnight…"

"Aa…" He yawned, "Dark, Krad…" The two ignored him.

The redhead blinked, "That must be some kiss…"

Satoshi tried something different, "Hey look, isn't that the Harada twins?"

Krad pulled away immediately, out of breath, Daisuke looked impressed, "That works too."

Dark looked around and pouted, "You liar! Bum!"

"We were getting sick of your little free show."

Krad sighed in relief, he would've never heard the end of it if someone from school saw, just then, someone grabbed his tail, he gave a yelp and whirled around, "Dark!"

Dark looked at his own tail, he grinned, "I guess they're back to normal…I kind of liked having a tail and extra ears…"

"Thank god this is over-will you _please _stop grabbing my tail."

The cat gave a sheepish grin and slung an arm over the blonde's shoulder, "Come on, let's go home."

The four made their way back to the redhead's house, every now and then Krad would give a yelp and smack the cat on the head. And when they got to Daisuke's house, they were yelled at Emiko for their horrid punctuality and how With's little fin was rearranged. And after a long night's lecture, they were too tired to go back to their own houses and fell asleep at Daisuke's. Dark and Krad were asleep in the guest room while Satoshi shared a room with the redhead.

"…Krad?"

"Hn?"

"Happy Halloween."

"…you too, now shut up and go to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will, good night."

Outside the house, a witch flew by on a cheap plastic broom that was probably bought from a dollar store, a black cat and a white rabbit cuddled up at the back, asleep. Cackling, she flew across the sky, "Happy Halloween to one and to all!"

Owari

* * *

Nya 

I finally finished it! It's not even halloween any more XD at least it's done :) thankies for all the reviews! Also known as my daily dosage of ego boosts XD

**Mysterious Kaitou**- I hate the dubbed! I hate it with all my sadistic heart! Hate it hate it hate it! But it's fun to critique I guess, like saying, "Ew! That's not what he says!" or "They suck at picking voice actors!" And stuff like that XD Endless fun...

**Ailin-** Final chapter! XD It took me forever to finish this one, and it was short o.O oh my...but at least now it's done XD

**RoYale**- I can't write one-shots, no idea why, it just seems...too short :P Krad does look like the playboy bunny :) even though he's not a girl :P

**Kute Anime Kitty-** Really? Your first? XD Yay! Sorry for the slow update :( actually it's beyond slow...gomen...but it's done now :D

**Emiko**- Glad you like them! I'm really sorry for the slow update! My brain go boom! Again! XP

**SpinningAvia**- YEA! DarkxKrad! XD I really really really really wish there were more DarkxKrad fics:( I swear you can't have enough XD I'm obsessed with them! Absolutely love the pairing XP

**Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko**:D here's an update! Finally...I'll update other stuff soon XD

**DarkFireKitsune**- Cute and cool XD Thankies! This is the last chapter! This is the shortest fic I've ever writen:O

**Angelic Heart-** XD It's funny:D Here's the final update!

**Naosuke**:D Yea! Krad's a playboy XP Satoshi's just too quiet so he's a mouse...I thought about giving him a beak but decided against it since he wouldn't be able to kiss Daisuke that way :O And I think I'd die if I somehow ended up doing that...


End file.
